steamy puffs vs dusty dudes
by witch16
Summary: This is based off of the episode from power puff girls. This is were the girls meet the three sons of Mojo the kid who join him in thieving while they also meet three boys similar to the thieves who are raising there baby brother. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

Steamy Puffs meet Dusty Dudes

Me: Okay I saw only one episode ever showed the steamy puffs and I wondered what their counterparts would be like. So he is my first western story.

Chapter one Ye Old Townsville School

Miss. Keane was teaching the twenty-two children of Townsville how to count. Among the children were Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles well known as the steamy puff girls, their friends Mike a shy fellow, Mitch a rough and tuff boy, and Robin a sweet girl. As well were Princess a rich merchants daughter, then there were Luke, Tom, Sal, Pete, and Tim the O'Hare brothers, Lily and Rose the twins, Ben and his fiancée Julie, and of course Carl, Jim, and Cindy the three teens who would graduate soon and lastly Danny, Tucker and Samantha another merchants daughter. When suddenly John the yeller burst in. "Mojo the Kid's robbing the bank." With that the Steamy Puffs sprang into action and quickly appeared at the first national bank. "Stop, Mojo the Kid." Cried the Steamy Puff girls, "okay," Mojo said putting his hands up. The girls went to grab Mojo to put him back in jail when boom the girls suddenly got tossed back when the dust cleared three boys stood there the leader wore a black hat pulled low to cover his eyes, he wore long pants with scratched boots and a long sleeve shirt under a red jacket and brown gloves with a red bandana covering his face. The one on his right wore similar clothing only a brown hat tipped up to cover his hair but let his cold green eyes show, black gloves and a green jacket and bandana. The one to the left wore similar clothes as well only a tan hat that let his soulless blue eyes show, tan gloves and a blue jacket and bandana. "But I don't think my sons would like that." The girls gasped as the towns people whispered to each other over this new evaluation. "Your sons?" The girls said. "Frankly I can't believe you got a date." Buttercup said ignoring her lessons on etiquette. "Hey no one talks to our pa like that!" Cried the blue one, "yeah" cried the green boy. "Only we talk to our pa like that." "Brothers" the red one spoke this time. "We forgot our manners. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Red I lead this group." "I'm Green second in command and am happy to destroy you today." The green boy now Green replied. "And i'm Blue the youngest." The last boy said before they all cried "and were the Dusty Dudes." The girls shared a look thinking one Mojo reproduced? And Mojo is terrible at names also they can't be much older than themselves. "Look we don't want to hurt you" Blossom began but was interrupted by Red. "Fine then we'll just kill yeah." And with that Mojo the Kid and the Dusty Dudes sprang into action. The girls fought bravely but were outnumbered they even tossed the girls into their own house. As the girls climbed out of their own house not noticing the ingredients going in the cauldron with coal. Before the girls could retort they were thrown to the ground by an explosion behind them. When the smoke cleared there was no Mojo or Dusty Dudes anywhere just a girl a two years younger than them in a purple dress and bonnet with unusual violet eyes. "Hi, i'm Bunny."

Somewhere in Cityville

"You did well today boys." Mojo the Kid told his three sons. The boys pulled off there disguise and hid them with their share of the money under their bed. Then as their father left to probably buy groceries or go to the tavern. The boys went to the small closet and looked down at the own person they always wanted to see. "Blast!" The small three year old boy woke up and rubbed his eyes and smiled seeing his big brothers. "Brick, Butch, Boomer!" He said launching into their arms causing them to tumble onto the ground laughing.

And as the years passed the Steamy Puffs and Dusty Dudes continued fighting being evenly matched then retreating to their small families. After Mojo the Kid was killed in a bar fight when they were ten did the boys start coming around less. And their journey starts when they were twelve and the girls went to visit Professor's friend Doctor Pluto in Cityville.

Me: Well how did I do I promise to do more character perspective I just needed to set the mood and seen. Also i'm thinking of writing the beginning of a bunch of stories and doing a poll and having people vote which they want me to continue. Again I would let people know.

On another note i'm going for my G1 or drivers licence and am trying to find a job wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: Thanks for the reviews I'll try to write more but i'm trying to challenge myself with all university level classes this year. Remember this was the western times many ladies married before 18 and men often started working young since you had less time to live. Go with it.

...

Butch coughed the dark made it hard to see and even though it was light with lamps the tunnel air was thick and heavy filled with dust climbing up his nose and down his throat and getting in everywhere on his body at twelve he was old enough to be a man and go to work. Butch and his brothers wanted to open there own business a bar there was real money in that. Sadly the boys lived in Cityville so everything was expensive and since they didn't have parents the boys were left to fend for themselves and their ten year old baby brother Blast. Blast thankfully had no idea his brothers were criminals mainly since they disguised themselves so good no one could tell the difference. The money they stole went into the food/rent/emergency/bar fund the money they made barely covered to educate Blast and put clothes on their back and get water. If it rained they bought soap and showered behind the housing they lived in. The boys were thankful for the money they stole or they wouldn't be alive and with the gold rush prices were soaring." Get back to work!" Yelled one of the owners of the coal mine through the opening. Butch reached and picked up his pick axe. Boomer pushed the mine car full of coal past Butch and towards the opening. Deeper in the tunnel Brick grabbed his brown handkerchief and wiped his glasses to be free of coal. "You know my friend Professor Utonium and his four daughters are coming to visit." A fellow coal miner named Doctor Pluto who also happened to live across the hall from the boys. He could afford more since he lived by himself. Still the coal lords kept cutting down on wages as the coal price rise. "Oh, really." Brick said using his shovel to dip up coal. "Uh huh, I want to make a good impression it's my luck we don't have to work on Saturday." "So what are you going to do?" "Why give them a tour of the city, buy them dinner and maybe catch the festival. So are you boys going?" "You bet" Brick said as he heard the whistle sounding the end of the day. The boys trudged out of the tunnel covered in black dust. And smiled as they saw their little brother but frowned at how the owner was looking at him like he owned him. The four brothers trudged home listening to Blast talk about school. When they got home to the housing they shared with other miners Brick told Blast to get the cloth. Blast raced inside returning with a brown cloth the three boys used the cloth to wipe away the dirt on their faces and hands. Then they went inside and to their apartment they got after Mojo died. It was a good apartment two bedrooms, and a kitchen/ living room. The boys removed their clothes for house wear, thin pants and shirt and set to do their own chores. Brick alternated between cleaning the place and helping Blast with homework. Boomer set to work preparing dinner. And Butch toke their dirty clothes and beat them against a tree with a stick to get the dust of them. After their chores were done the boys gathered around for dinner bowing their heads before digging in. After dinner Butch cleaned up while Boomer played with Blast and Brick went over finances. Once it was done the triplets put Blast to bed in his and Boomers room. Then they went across the hall to Doctor Pluto's who taught them a bit since they couldn't go to the school house before going back home and going to bed praying for rain.

...

Exiting Townsville

"Buttercup" Blossom and Bubbles said looking scandalous. "She did so I don't see why I have to wear dresses?" "Buttercup" Professor began "when you are an adult then you can were men's clothes. Now girls the stage coach is here let's get on."

...

Me: Okay i'm to hold a pole of which stories I should continue go vote now.


	3. Chapter 3

ME: Okay one thing RIDE' EM COWBOY.

Chapter 3

Boomer threw his weight against the mine cart today was a particular heavy day his ears perked up as he heard Clay and Watson seemed there was going to be a rebellion they wanted more pay since they now had to work six out of seven days and that includes after church! Boomer frowned as he gave the cart another shove he wanted more money like everyone else and he would gladly join the protest only he knew there were many others who would be glad to take his place he had seen it happen again and again. He sighed in relief as the lunch bell rang for him to eat he sat down on the dirt and stared at the entrusts of the mine it was his biggest fear being trapped down there no air, no food, no water, no brothers, no hope. "Morning brother," Butch said sitting next to Boomer, noticing Boomer's expression he nudged him. "It's pay day look alive." Butch joked then they heard the wheezy voice of the worst guy Simon the owner's best man and deliverer of bad news. "Gather up you scoundrels now with the increase of coal there is less of a demand so we have to cut pay in half." "This is outrageousness no one can live on that kind of pay not even if we continuously worked day and night." Paddy a man from Ireland who came for opportunity cried. "If there are those who disagree you can leave right now." No one left it was hard enough getting a job in Cityville as it was. Boomer sighed there went the bar and emergency fund the only reason they kept their nice apartment and not move to a one room boarding house was it was closer to Blast school and Doc would teach them. Boomer sighed hoping for tomorrow and the festival.

ME:I know i haven't been updating my junior year is killing me I do promise to update more please vote on my poll just go to witch16 and the poll is at the top.


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: So okay not my most popular story, but i'm still continuing it.**

Chapter 4

Buttercup looked up at the boarding house the paint was peeling and she didn't see an outhouse. A coal miner she knew because he was covered in coal walked out and headed down the street.

"You sure this is the boarding house it looks more for coal miners then a respected scientist." Blossom said turning to the professor voicing Buttercup's thoughts.

"John, John Utonium!" An elderly distinguished gentlemen said running down the steps.

"Good to see you Doctor Pluto!" Professor said clapping the elderly man's hands.

"And these must be your lovely daughters Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Bunny. A pleasure to meet you all."

"Doctor Pluto here helped due scientific research on the human body."

"So you're a medical doctor?" Blossom asked, as they started walking to the festival.

"Yes, I am licensed however it's hard to get a job in this city I work as a coal mine doctor." Doctor Pluto said, "anywho you're in for a treat our festival has things and people from all over the world."

Meanwhile…

"Pin him!" The four brothers yelled along with the crowd of men as Bark the barbarian pinned the latest man who dared challenge him for the gold hard cash that money was enough to last the boys a year and not touch the emergency fund.

"Who's next to take on Bark?!" The ringleader yelled as the steamy puffs arrived catching Buttercup's attention.

"I'll do it!" Butch said getting on stage while the other men laughed at the thought at such a young man pining Bark the Barbarian. "Well since you're so young we'll go easy on you and let drag a friend up." Butch reached and pulled Boomer onstage this caused more laughter since Boomer was only slightly taller than Butch. "Were ready." Butch said, "then BEGIN!" Yelled the ringleader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** **I will be ending this story and adding one-shots of epilogs on ever so often on the future, PS. I will do an epilog on the future of the PPG finding out about the steamy puffs. To be truthful I have five different assignments in four classes and next year i'm in University so i'm cutting down some of my stories. And for all those who have read** " _A Boomer Christmas Carol"_ **and** " _Butch's House of Horror"_ **I will be doing** " _Brick's Cupid Madness,"_ **but later in the year and to be warned this will include a mention of homosexuality, but it will be ignorable and subtle. So thank you and please check out my other POWERPUFF GIRLS works.**

"Pin him Butch and Boomer!" Shouted Brick and Blast yelled cheering on their brothers as Butch tried to trip him while Boomer jumped on him. By now many at the festival had gathered around as Boomer managed to stay on tight. Even the Utonium's and Doctor Pluto had gathered.

"Don't let go Boom we need that money!" Brick yelled before turning to Blast, "he's not gonna make it."

"I'm trying," Boomer said trying to keep his grip on Bark's thick neck.

"Try harder!"

"This is so cool," Buttercup yelled over the crowd as she looked onstage at the two boys who were causing Bark to stumble.

"I think the blonds cute." Giggled Bubbles causing shock gasps from her sisters before they too fell into giggles. While the Professor groaned sure that he had a few more years before this happened.

"Winner Butch and Boomer!" The announcer said sounding shocked at the outcome the boys sat on top Bark tired but happy they won!

"Brick, Butch, Boomer, Blast!" Doctor Pluto yelled waving his arm to indicate the boys to come over after they got their money.

"Brick, Butch, Boomer and Jojo meet John, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny Utonium my friend's from out of town. John, girls these our my neighbours." Doctor Pluto said indicating to the boys. "The Jojo brothers."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Utonium, and Misses Utoniums." Brick, Butch and Boomer said while Blast indicated to all four girls Miss Utonium and to his accident and the groups bewilderment a squirrel.

"John was telling me of how the town is in need of a Doctor and the owner of the saloon is selling it in Ye Old Townsville for mighty cheap."

"How much we talking?" Brick asked.

 **Townsville Present…**

"And here children we are at the Ye Old Townsville exhibit. Where we be learning about our forefathers." Miss. Keane said indicating to the history exhibit. "Many of the people you see here are your own ancestors."

"Look here's my ancestor Princess Diamond Morebucks. Papa said I look just like her and am as sophisticated as she was." Princess Morebucks said twirling around to the class with one hand pointing to a polished young lady with a snobbish face.

"Miss. Keane why do these ladies look like us?" Bubbles said pointing to a portrait of four ladies. Three of the girls looked like the Powerpuffs the one who who didn't was a brune tossing a rock in her hand, the redhead held a brown book and peared seemly straight at you through her glasses her hair in a bun, the blond wore a loose bonnet with blond hair sticking out in her hands she held a shotgun and the black haired girl wore her hair in a long braid with a pistol in her hand instead of dresses like the other woman she wore pants and a cotton shirt they all seemed to be staring at the children judging them.

"These our the the Steamypuff Girls they were a group of sisters who protected the town after our Sheriff got to old. This painting was done by a famous pianist at the time who co-owned the saloon with his brothers. The painting was made to scare off potential thieves and criminals and remind them off who they were messing with." Miss Keane said smiling at the portrait. "In fact you can read up about them in a lot of books since they were the first woman law upholders, you can also read up about the painter and his brothers too since they are actually the youngest people in history to own and manage a business." Miss. Keane then brought the children over to an old picture of four men in front of a bar one was smoking a cigar, another had his hair chopped short, and the third wore a stalen hat and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The three guys were laughing at the fourth young man as he fell backwards into the water left out for horses his hat flying in the air.

"The boys were all half brothers who when the oldest three were twelve and their younger brother the painter, was ten, bought the local saloon and kept it running till their dying day. The boys were orphans and they later ended up each marrying a steamy puff girl. In fact Buttercup," Miss. Keane said looking at Buttercup. "You actually share your name with your so many great grandmother who was a steamy puff girl." Miss. Keane said indicating to the dark haired girl of the Steamy Puffs. "She married B. Joe," she then indicated to the stalen hatted man. "His handwriting is eligible so we don't know his full name."

"This is so cool!" Buttercup said excitedly.

"Now why don't I tell you of the biggest gang robbers of the time formerly called Dusty Dudes when they had three members, they renamed themselves Destino when they gained a fourth major member called Purple and a group of nameless unidentified men which tallied up to twenty men in the posse in total."

The End


End file.
